I Will Lead You Home
by Seito
Summary: Joshua always was one step ahead from Neku. When came down it, there wasn't much Neku could do but follow. R


Disclaimer: I own nothing

o.o I am alive. If you're wondering about Shards of a Mirror, don't worry. I haven't forgotten it. School kinda just ate my life. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

-------------

I Will Lead You Home

---------------

The digital clock numbers ticks down the seconds on the 104 building's screen. With each passing second, Christmas drew ever closer. The streets were still filled with people, hustling and bustling, trying to finish their last minute shopping and getting home on time.

Amidst all the confusion, a little boy with orange hair and bright blue eyes desperately tries to avoid getting trampled. Somehow, his parents have wandered off without him.

Six years old Neku is lost.

He isn't sure how he got lost, but he is lost. He cautiously looks around. While the bright colored Christmas lights amuse him, he doesn't recognize where he is in Shibuya. Everything looks so different at night.

Bravely, Neku fought back his sniffles. There wouldn't be any point in crying. It wouldn't help him get home to his parents. He shuffles his feet and stares at the ground, thinking hard at what he has to do to go home.

"Are you lost?"

Startled, Neku looks up. Before him stood a smiling boy several years older than him. Neku's head tilts to the side in bewilderment. It is strange that the boy almost seems to be glowing. People don't glow. _'Maybe he is one of those Angels mommy always talks about?'_

Neku nods. If he is an Angel, then Neku could trust him right?

The boy pats Neku on his head and says, "Follow me and I will lead you home."

Neku took a deep breath and blew out, watching his breath form in the cold air. It's Christmas time again. Since the game has ended, he is at Hachiko by himself. Shiki is finishing off her shopping while Beat and Rhyme were off at a Christmas party with their family.

"Are you lost?"

Neku scoffs at the words. He isn't six anymore. He is not one to get lost in Shibuya anymore. "What do you want Josh?" Neku asks.

It isn't rare for the Composer of Shibuya to rather randomly pop up. It is Neku's own fault after all, for inviting him in the first place.

Joshua merely smirks. "So the road is no longer unfamiliar, I see."

Neku raises an eyebrow. As usual, Joshua is speaking in riddles. Neku takes a moment to glance over at what Joshua was wearing. His former partner has a long sleeve white jacket with the matching white pants and a scarf around his neck. Neku didn't question why Joshua is wearing so much white. The last time he questioned Joshua's taste in clothing, Neku was the one who ended up in the Muttus Rattus clothing. Still, the white of Joshua's clothes gave him almost eternal glow. Neku, however, passes it as a trick of the falling snow.

"Then your decision, Neku?"

Neku jolted out of his thoughts by Joshua's words. "Josh. It's Christmas. There hasn't been time to think of my answer."

Joshua of course, just smirks again. "But you already know what your answer is going to be."

Neku fell silence and didn't answer. Like usual, Joshua saw right through him. Giving up, Neku growls. "Yes fine, we both know what my answer is. Can't it wait until the New Year? After all this craziness that comes with the holidays dies down?"

That infuriating giggle was his answer. "Neku, Neku," Joshua scolds. "It can't if we want these little lost lambs home for Christmas."

Neku stares at him. "Josh..." Neku start wearily. "Don't make me regret this."

Joshua laughs this time. "I won't," the Composer promises. He walks a few steps ahead of Neku, stops and turns around. Holding out his hand, Joshua offers only these words that ultimately would change Neku's life:

"Follow me and I will lead you home."

-------------

_Are you far away from home  
This dark and lonely night  
Tell me what best would help  
To ease your mind  
Someone to give direction for this unfamiliar road  
Or one who says, "Follow me and  
I will lead you home." _

------------

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years.

Please Review


End file.
